RodxNicky and MoexLarry SongFics
by ggirl1710
Summary: For all of you RodxNicky (Nod?) and MoexLarry (MoArry) fans, here they are together with songs to match as themes! *If you have any songs that you want me to do for them, speak up! :)*


**Love Hurts (Nan Vernon)**

**Rod and Nicky**

All Rod wanted was to be loved, is that so arduous to be given? He's been tormented by his schoolmates and beaten down to the ground, and that's when Nicholas would come to his rescue, to be his Superman.

And ever since then, Rod's had a deep crush on his only true friend, bedsides the other residents of Avneue Q. But there's just one problem, Rod's gay and Nicky isn't, and this obstacle called sexual orientation upsets Rod dearly, and it would push him too far over the edge.

Rod was alone now, having the apartment all to himself while Nicky was out, out on a date with a girl he met while riding the subway. Rod took this opportunity to do one of the ultimate sins. He sat on the toilet seat and he pressed the razor blade against his skin, making a deep and fresh cut that send blood oozing out.

He squeezed his eyes, silently whimpering as he put pressure on the mark.

It really hurt, just like Love.

**Moe and Larry**

Everyday was a battlefield for Larry. Everyday brought more of the slaps, pokes, and bonks and punches from the one man who he was friends with, and the one man who he secretly loved all these years. That one man was Moe.

Moe's a man willing to take over anything and not save any room for his acquaintances. Moe's bold, yet stubborn. He's a man who always wears a mask of a mug expression, but God is he the most pulchritudinous other gent Larry's ever seen, and Larry didn't even think that he was capable of falling in love with someone who is the same sex as him, let alone his best pal since childhood.

But as it was addressed earlier, everyday was like a battlefield. Moe's discipline for Larry and Curly has gotten more aggressive, and Larry was the one who was the punching bag the most. Any stupid thing Larry said would result in getting hit, leaving bloody marks and bruises and cuts on his face and body. He'd always have to bandage and see himself, and take Aspirin to relieve the pain.

But the only pain the pills didn't relieve was the pain in his heart.

The one thing that his body and Love had in common was that both hurt.

**Fantasies Come True (Avenue Q)**

**Moe and Larry**

The October night was too humid for only Larry to catch some Z's through, so he lay in the single bed that he had to share with his long-time pals Moe and Curly. Listening to the two snore soundly made Larry feel left out, and he sighed.

"It sure can get lonely at night.", Larry said.

Then, he could feel Moe moving slightly in his sleep, and then speak. "I want to bake you a birthday cake.", he slurred.

Larry rolled his eyes. "He's talk'n in his sleep again.", he groaned.

"Get that bag of decomposed grannies into the oven, ya chowderhead.", Moe mumbled. "We got real granny cookies to bake."

"What the hell?", Larry whispered. "He's dream'n about macabre stuff!"

Then, as if the previous sleep talking didn't leave Larry flabbergasted, what happened next sure did. "I love you, Porcupine."

Larry gasped. Did he just say what he think he said? "What did you say?", he asked Moe as if he were awake.

"I love how you scream for me when I rip out chunks of that hair of yours. It sends a flame of burning desire run through me." Moe rolled over and put a finger on Larry's chin, saying "Take me.", before dropping his head on Larry's shoulder snoring soundly again.

Larry felt like he was over the moon right now, and his heart was racing. "Oh Moses! Have you been shy all this time? Have we've been hiding from each other?

I wonder..."

As he lay there in that bedstead, with his friend's bowl-cut head on his shoulder, smelling Moe's Axe shampoo, Larry went on and on about how he's always dreamt for this very moment, and that he's never thought the fantasies in his head could actually happen in the same bed that he was sleeping in. But now, here they were happening!

When he closed his eyes to dream, Larry found himself pushed up against a wall with Moe literally inches away from his face. Before Larry could figure out what was going on, Moe claimed the confused dolt's lips with his, kissing him very viciously. Larry moaned as the passion got hotter and through the fierce lip locking he mumbled about how he has now gotten what he's always dreamed of.

Then, just when it seemed liked his clothing was about to be ripped apart, Larry felt a sudden stinging slap come to his cheek.

"My God, Porcupine.", Moe said. "It's one thing that you talk in your sleep, but when you'd be moaning like you're have'n sex is too much!"

Larry suddenly sat up as the lamp switched on, seeing that Moe was standing at the foot of the bed. "Talk'n in my sleep?", he asked. "I thought you was talk'n in your sleep!"

"You're as wacky as that pathetic excuse of a coiffure of yours. I don't talk in my sleep.", Moe argued. "Besides, I just came back from my date with that one sweetie I met at the store."

"How'd it go?", Curly asked as he was awaken as well when Larry was.

"Eh, she's a pretty little thing, but I wouldn't say she's a keeper just yet.", Moe answered. "I gotta see what treasures she's got before I can toss her salad."

The statement made Larry get nauseous with hate, and as the two talked, Larry was becoming hopeless and heartbroken. As Moe finally climbed into bed, literally pushing Larry to make room for himself, and turned off the lights, one thought went through Larry's mind.

"So much for fantasies come true."

**If You Were Gay (Avenue Q)**

**Moe and Larry**

"I don't give a hoot about some rainbow boy you met at the supermarket, fuzzball.", Moe declared. "Please, shut your trap and let me be."

Larry frowned as he sat on the couch beside Moe, feeling bad that he may have bothered him. From his eyes, Moe looked more than pestered, as Moe held the newspaper really close to him, not making contact with Larry.

"I meant nothin' by it, Moe.", Larry said. "I just thought that maybe we should be able to talk about it."

Moe fixed him a stare. "For? Why should we talk about somethin' like this?"

Larry tittered. "Because you seem like you're jealous."

"Jealous?!" Moe let a hand fly as he slapped Larry soundly. "What would I be jealous of? I ain't that...that three lettered word that means this sort of nonsense."

"You mean gay?", Larry asked as he rubbed the side of his face that was smacked red.

"Yeah, that, which I ain't."

Moe went back to reading the article of the newspaper that he started as Larry contined to stare at him, then a smirk came to Larry. "What if you were gay?"

"What of it if I was, Porcupine?"

"Nothin'.", Larry replied. "I'd be just fine and dandy if you was gay, and not to mention being very open about it." Larry began to nibble at his thumb nervously as he said that, afraid of what Moe would say next.

"You mean to tell me that you're alright with me being a Gay?", Moe asked, puzzled.

Larry ran a finger through his tangled scrunchy red hair, blushing. "A-absolutely.", he stuttered. "I mean, shoot, if it were my buisness, I would feel free to say that I was gay." Larry began to get sheepish as he saw what he was getting himself into, and Moe's next question made him as shy as a young girl about to speak to her crush.

"Well, are ya?"

Larry didn't say a word, and the two sat in silence for a while. He didn't know wether to say No or Yes. Yes wouid mean that Moe wouid either react negatively and maybe not ever look at Larry the same way again.

No wouid be a great big lie to Moe and even himself, but what if Moe became disgusted by Larry's choice of dating men instead of beautiful women like the ones that Curly and Moe and even he's romanced.

"I'm waiting on you, Porcupine.", Moe said, growing impatient.

Larry couldn't think fast enough, and the one word that slipped out of his mouth was, "No."

Moe let out a "Huh" and grinned. "I find that to the second lie that was told during this subject."

"What was the first?", Larry asked.

"That I wasn't jealous."


End file.
